In recent years, there has been an increase in the distribution of content items such as movies, music, and software using network access points, particularly wireless network access points. It is arguable that, if growth in this sector is to continue, the entities involved must be insured of the profitability of the endeavor. One way to help insure profitability may be to introduce improved billing methods.